


Telepatía

by annkeijii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oikawa is homesick, Phone Calls, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annkeijii/pseuds/annkeijii
Summary: Who would've thought one could make love telepathically?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Telepatía

**Author's Note:**

> (english is not my first language) 
> 
> I can't stop thinking about IwaOi whenever I hear Kali Uchis’ telepatía. Basically it's a spanish song talking about how how she wished she can make love (telepathically) since they're long distance.
> 
> telepatía means telepathy in english!

Oikawa places his half-consumed cup of tea on the nightstand and tries once again. 

There’s something unsettling about the way he slips under the covers and the way he pulls the blanket above his shoulders to ease a certain absence. He scarcely needs to feel again the specific sepia moment— as he’s getting used to it. How could he not when all of his nights are just himself and the atmosphere that he was once not fond of. He has grown accustomed to _just_ distracting himself to sleep and wake up in the same room all over again. But still, this night unknowingly became one extended moment of his ponderance.

The several attempts he had to find a pleasant position amidst his unsettledness for the past few minutes— or hours, not that he cares anymore— infuriated him that he had to take his second or maybe third tea of the night. 

He looks at the time on the nightstand, at 2:14 AM, he feels something is off, and he isn’t sure what it is. He typically falls asleep at not later than ten, but if there is something he needs to be done then, he sleeps around twelve. And surely, staying up this late without exact reason is not what he has planned.

It’s not like this is the first time he stays up late but given the exhaustion he just obtained from the day, Oikawa plans to sleep. 

He reaches for his phone for the fifth time within the five minutes. It is still 2:14 AM. He stares at the large numbers at the top of the screen. He pulls at the blanket once again, contemplating to himself.

He itches to place his thumb just above the circular button below and dial a particular number.

 _It’s not like I miss him._ Oikawa thinks. 

The room is hardly dark as through the glass is the ever changing art of the sky, the moon glows against his bedroom. Oikawa sighs and pushes himself up for his back to meet the headboard and he bites his lip as he stares at the now black screen of the phone.

He opens it again to check the time. He tuts to himself and lazily but with eager feeling, he unlocks his phone and presses the top number shown in his contacts. 

He waits. First ring. Second ring. Third. And Oikawa huffs, pursing his lips and internally fighting with himself, deciding to just end the call instead and go back to bed annoyed more than ever.

“Hello?” 

Oikawa jumps from his seat when a voice reverberates through his ears. He gulps before answering, “Iwa-chan,” 

“Hey,” The voice on the other line sounds shocked, “What’s up?” 

“Uhm,” he starts, hesitant. “Nothing actually, just wanna check up on my favourite person.” Oikawa teases, though he knows to himself that it’s a shitty reply.

Iwaizumi hums, slight amusement coursing through his voice, “At an ungodly hour? Really?” 

Oikawa grins and nods, “At an ungodly hour, yes.” He shifts comfortably and asks, “What were you doing?” 

He hears a soft thud of what Oikawa assumes as books, “Studying,” Iwaizumi answers after a while, “It’s fine, though. I’m taking a break.” 

Oikawa cocks his brows, “At an ungodly hour? Really?” He imitates. 

“There is nothing ungodly at three in the afternoon, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi trails, then he snorts, “Well, maybe you suddenly calling is one.” 

“Iwa-chan, I’m literally miles away and that’s what you tell me?” Oikawa acts to sound hurt.

“Hm,” Iwaizumi sounds comfortable, “Tell me about your day instead.” 

Oikawa brings his knees up to his chest. Well might as well make the most out of their conversation; deep down, Oikawa knows behind his playful demeanour, he can’t disagree with the fact that he _is_ alone. Mornings without someone to walk with is not something Oikawa grew up with. The consistency of being with someone in particular every time the sun rises and sets was his practice that it made him out of sorts when he woke up one day realizing that— it will probably take a lot of time before he can finally feel it again— or maybe never. 

The moonlight spills all over the room and brings a comforting beauty to the graphite night, _and_ so does his voice. 

Oikawa bows his head to the left, still listening to Iwaizumi. His side table lamp is on and it casts a soft yellow glow over his own face. 

“Still can’t sleep?” Iwaizumi suddenly asks.

Oikawa shakes his head, as if Iwa-chan can actually see him. “Nah, I don’t know why, though.” 

Iwaizumi hums, “Just talk, I’ll listen.” 

Oikawa’s heart throbs. Every time Iwaizumi tells him to _just_ talk, he can't seem to falter his emotions. Everything is unspoken between him and Iwaizumi. Oikawa would blabber and Iwaizumi would huff in annoyance but listens regardless.

“Maybe I should always call this late so I can be treated like this.” Oikawa suggests.

“What do you mean? I always treat you like _this_.” Iwaizumi asks, sounding shocked.

“Really, Iwa-chan? You literally told me you’d easily sell me off to the devil just to offer you any food.” Oikawa says with incredulity, “mind you, _any_ food. Maybe if you’ve been more specific then I’d have considered it valid.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Iwaizumi feigns innocence, “Okay maybe I did, but I was starving that time.” 

“It's not my fault you decided to wait for me until I finish practicing.” Oikawa says.

“That’s because you’re too damn stubborn.” 

Oikawa lets out a breathy chuckles, “Yeah? I think you like it.” 

“Trust me, I don’t.”

Oikawa stares at his bedroom window. The buttermilk glow of an orb laid upon the black canvas of the sky glares down across his room as Oikawa sits in silence. He lets his thoughts swirl, the other line is nothing but a comfortable silence.

Somehow the thoughts irk Oikawa. To introduce Iwaizumi only for Oikawa to take a far away route, it angers him. And the way he often craves for those gentle hands along his comforting words, as if they mould Oikawa not as any clay; but as a person in its most perfect form— inevitably leaving Oikawa gasping for desperation and need, it irritates him. Yet, he’s in the process of getting used to it. 

“I miss you.” Oikawa whispers, breaking the silence between them.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say the same but Oikawa’s head swirls when he finally answers, “I want to kiss you.” 

He doesn't know what to answer. So he sits in silence, the beating of his heart gets louder and louder, surely it can be heard by any person aside from him. 

“I want to hold you.” Iwaizumi says again.

Oikawa gulps, “Wow, returning home sounds _really_ lovely right now.” 

Iwaizumi chuckles softly, “Yeah? but I think I can tolerate you better this way.”

Oikawa gasps, “Literally the meanest person I’ve ever met. And to think that person is my boyfriend.” 

“Endure it,” 

“I really miss you right now.” Oikawa whispers again.

“Is that the reason why you called me?”

“Maybe.” Oikawa hums. “And maybe I don’t really want a break from you.” 

Oikawa shifts, finally pushing his legs away from his chest. Then, he hears Iwaizumi click his tongue, “Oikawa,” 

The said man hums attentively, waiting for him to continue. Oikawa may not say it, but he likes it when Iwaizumi mentions his name, loves how his voice rings to his ears. It sends a spark to Oikawa’s nerves and it makes him shiver. 

“You know I'm just a flight away, right?” Oikawa teases, “If you want, please catch up to the earliest flight.”

Iwaizumi gives a suppressed laugh, “And? what if we met?”

Oikawa’s skin tingles, “If I have you in front of me, I would blow your mind, Iwa-chan.”

“Maybe I’d like that to happen soon.” Iwaizumi answers.

Oikawa bites his lips. Thinking about Iwaizumi’s gentle touches against his skin makes him dizzy. The overflowing tension makes his heart pound as he replies. “And maybe kiss me just like what you had said.”

“I’ll hold you too, just like what I said.” Iwaizumi connects, his voice deep and he’s whispering the words as if they are a secret promise that no one should know.

He sits up straight, pushing the phone closer to his ear as he listens carefully, “I would want to do so many things to you.” 

Oikawa grins and unconsciously brings his legs together,“ _Me prendes aunque no me estés tocando,_ ”

Oikawa’s not quite sure if Iwa-chan understands it, nevertheless the sound of his heartbeat is intolerable, his breaths get deeper and deeper by the second. His blood flowing with excitement.

“Fuck, want you here,” Oikawa breathes.

He hears Iwaizumi laugh on the other line and Oikawa purses his lips as he feels the warmth in his skin continues to crawl. 

“Are you alone right now, Iwa-chan?” He purrs.

“Don’t sound so excited, it’s three am there.” The mirth in Iwaizumi’s voice makes Oikawa want to hang up on him.

“Not that I care anymore,” Oikawa answers tentatively, not wanting to push his luck.

“Well, if that’s the case then I’ll be _busy_ again now.”

Oikawa makes a frustrated noise and he hears a shuffle from the other line while he waits. He huffs an answer, “Whatever, I’m doing this on my own.” 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi sighs and Oikawa lets out a staggering breath. 

He imagines Iwaizumi’s touches instead as he runs his fingers just painfully above his abdomen, his toes curling at the anticipation. Oikawa’s sure enough that his deep breathing can be heard by the other on the phone— it is an indication that he is, undeniably, really turned on. 

His fingertips lingers on his middle, furrowing his brows as he imagines it’s Iwaizumi’s fingers teasing him instead. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hisses when he finally touches his own cock, palm pressing hard onto it as he listens.

“God, you’re that worked up already?” He hears Iwaizumi ask. Oikawa hums an affirmation and he strokes himself through his clothing.

“I want to hear you more,” Iwaizumi continues, his words deeper and more gravelly than normal. 

There is a subtle shake in his legs as he finally touches his own cock. Oikawa listens carefully to Iwaizumi and starts to stroke himself, just like what Iwaizumi tells him to. He starts hiccupping moans at the sensation, moving his hips each time Iwaizumi commands. 

“Keep touching yourself, imagine it’s my thumb around your head.” And Oikawa does that, choking a breath into the receiver.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Oikawa is so turned on that he might just _cry_. He strokes himself faster, his blood spiking higher with every motion. Chasing his own high as he heave Iwaizumi’s name.

“Hajime,” Oikawa’s voice almost breaks, “Want you right now.” 

Oikawa hears a faint _I know_ from the phone and shuts his eyes. He pants through his open mouth, fingertips pressed into the phone as his pace speeds up against his will.

“Are you close, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi breathes, “You’d rather have my hand instead, right? Maybe I can open you up with my fingers, too. Just how you want it.” 

“No shit….” Oikawa’s voice hitches on a moan, “... don’t give me ideas.” 

Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa’s entire body shudders. He’s stroking himself faster now, his eyes closed as he concentrates on Iwaizumi’s voice.

“I miss you…” Oikawa slurs, blinking his eyes several times when he feels his own lips quiver. His heart squeezes, the pain and pleasure inch in his veins and it is different. It is as if his emotions hold him so tight that the traction is pulling him to the stress of his wild emotions. 

“Yeah?” The ragged groan and gasp that leaves Iwa-chan's mouth shoots a pleasure through Oikawa, all at once his emotions become so overpowering that it opens up a void in him. 

Iwaizumi hazarded a soft response that has Oikawa writhing. “I want to taste you again.” 

It feels good. The way he slicks up his own cock as he throws his head back in pleasure, listening to Iwaizumi’s filthy words while he desist the unbearable sentiments from trying to burst out of his eyes; it feels amazing—but terrifying. 

“Hajime, Hajime— _Hah_ ,”

The insatiable fire burns all the oxygen in his body and his empty bed, the full moon blazing; it makes him gasp for the particular warmth. Oikawa’s blood spikes in his veins and he trembles as he comes hard. Chanting Iwaizumi’s name like he has yet to be familiar with it while his walls unknowingly collapse—moment by moment, they fall as he listens to Iwaizumi pants his name.

“Tooru,” 

Oikawa lets the tears taint his skin and it burns. He refocuses his eyes and his lips trembling but he smiles, nonetheless.

“I could literally feel your emotions over here.” Iwaizumi says after they have calmed down, “Breathe, Tooru.”

As if their thoughts are suddenly translated into breeze, travelling afar and connecting their innermost feelings.

Just like _telepathy._

Oikawa smiles lazily, he sighs and finally lays on his back as he listens to the receiver. The light shining whispers rainbow hues into the dreaming grey of his room. The unsettling feeling now gone as he connects with him, whispering nonsense until color rushes to the grayscale scene. 

“I miss you.” Oikawa says again but more teasingly as he finally collected himself. He’s not sure how many times he has repeatedly said those three words, maybe twice, or thrice— he doesn't care at all.

 _It’s not like you miss him, huh._ Oikawa suddenly remembers what he had said just awhile ago.

Iwaizumi then suddenly speaks, distracting Oikawa from his thoughts, his voice is soft and careful. _“I miss you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried referencing the song as much as I could <3 pls let me know what u think!


End file.
